


Fresh meat

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, friebdship eventual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mat introduction to his much younger new partner Sanctus
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook





	Fresh meat

”Who the fuck are you?”Mat sneered over at the man

Sanctus looked at him in disbelief at how incredibly rude he was to him “You don’t have to yell at me”

“Fresh meat answer my fucking question”Mat called out to him

“How long have you been here?”Mat asked him

“I’ve been doing my job inspecting her body”Sanctus replies not backing down to the less than enthusiastic man

“Drugged and raped yeah yeah”Mat replies

“There’s been a string of women getting murdered but it follows this pattern”Sanctus informs his new partner

“You talk too much”Mat cuts him off

“We’re going to have to work together”Sanctus responded to him

“A mouthy one just what I needed”’’Mat stated

“Like it or not you’re going to be seeing more of me”Sanctus told him


End file.
